1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a standalone ice dispenser that uses a simplified ice advancing mechanism.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Standalone ice dispensers have gained in popularity in recent times. These devices, which are typically placed in a parking lot or similar location, automatically sell ice to consumers without the need for an attendant to be present. The standalone ice dispenser, which is about the size of a large shed, is placed at the desired location and is hooked up to a local water supply and to a source of electricity. Once operational, the ice dispenser manufactures ice, which ice is sold to consumers by having the consumer approach the device and place money into an appropriate receiver, in similar fashion to the operation of a soda machine. Once the funds are received by the machine, a quantity of ice is measured out and is dispensed to the consumer, typically in a bag, however, some machines also dispense in bulk form directly to the consumer's receptacle.
These standalone ice dispensers are great for consumer and owner alike. Once the device is properly installed, there is no need for human involvement in the sales process so that the consumer can buy ice day or night and the owner has a revenue stream with relatively little operating expenses.
In order for a standalone ice dispenser to be efficient, the machine must make a substantial amount of ice, which ice is stored in an appropriate storage receptacle within the machine's housing. Advance manufacture of a large amount of ice assures that sufficient quantizes of ice are available for sale during peak purchase periods. Once ice is purchased, the ice is brought to the weighing and dispensing section of the device by an advancing system. The problem with current standalone ice dispensers is that the advancing system tends to be relatively complex in design and construction. This complexity increases the overall manufacturing cost of the device. Additionally, due to this complexity of the advancing system, the device is more prone to failure. Increased failure rates result in increased operating costs due to the need to have frequent service visits to each device to maintain proper operation. Additionally, should the device malfunction, the machine may loose a substantial amount of revenue stream until the problem is resolved ay the next service visit which may be relatively distant in the future.
What is needed is a standalone ice dispenser that has a relatively simple ice storage and advancing system so that the overall dispenser is relatively less complex in design and thus less expensive to manufacture. Additionally, by having a simple storage and advancing system, service visits can be less frequent in order to reduce the operating expenses of the device and in order to reduce potential revenue robbing down time of the dispenser.